Why You Gotta be So Rude
by hyuknie
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya mencintai dan memiliki seseorang yang begitu menyeramkan, kasar, bahkan kejam? Dan ia adalah seseorang yang paling kau inginkan didunia ini dan tidak ada yang lain? Tanyakan saja pada seorang Cho-Kyu-Hyun dan istrinya yang bernama Cho-Sung-Min / KYUMIN/ GS / General / Romance/ Humor/ Hurt


**Title : Why You Gotta be so Rude.**

**Genre : General, Romance, Comedy, Hurt, GS**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : - Lee Sungmin (Y)**

** - Cho Kyuhyun (N)**

**Summary :**

Bagaimana rasanya mencintai dan memiliki seseorang yang begitu menyeramkan, kasar, bahkan kejam? Dan ia adalah seseorang yang paling kau inginkan didunia ini dan tidak ada yang lain? Tanyakan saja pada seorang Cho-Kyu-Hyun dan istrinya yang bernama Cho-Sung-Min / KYUMIN/ GS

**Happy Ending, don't worry. Jika Cast utama di dunia/ff bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dan Lee Sungmin, pasti akan berakhir bahagia. Percayalah~~~ ^^**

**~~ooOOoo~~**

Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh, sangat jauh sampai mungkin saja ia tidak lagi menyadari jika aku hidup di sekitarnya. Aku mencintainya melebihi aku mencintai hidupku sendiri, aku menginginkannya melebihi apapun yang ada didunia ini.

Aku…

Aku…

Aku melakukannya untuk sebuah pengorbanan…

**::**

_***** **_**Why You Gotta be so Rude.**_*******_

___** hyuknie**_

_**Mengubah haluan pemikiran dengan tulisan**_

**::**

"Kau…."

"…."

"Kau…."

"…."

"Kau dulu bersekolah di SMA Shinhwa, benarkan!? Cho Kyuhyun murid Shinhwa yang paling pintar, mapan, handal dalam semua olahraga, selalu memenangkan olimpiade sains tingkat nasional. Benar, itu kau kan!? Jawab aku, jangan hanya DIAM SAJA!" teriakan frustasi yeoja itu terdengar sedikit menggema didalam rumah yang nampak besar dan mewah itu.

"Ne, pintar, mapan, jago olahraga, tapi ada sedikit kesalahan dalam perkataanmu tadi…"

"…" yeoja itu memandang wajah pria itu dengan mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak hanya memenangkan olimpiade hanya tingkat nasional, aku pernah menang olimpiade matematika di Hongkong dan China biar kau tahu." Ujar Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Argghhhhhh…." Sungmin, yeoja itu Sungmin. Ia semakin berteriak frustasi mendengar pembantahan Kyuhyun yang cenderung semakin membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan berteriak seperti seperti itu, Nyonya Cho. Kau bisa membuat khawatir maid-maid yang ada dirumah ini." Ujar Kyuhyun

"…." Sungmin mengernyit bingung dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, untuk apa khawatir.

Seakan bisa membaca kebingungan Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera menyambung ucapannya.

"Tentu saja mereka khawatir, Nyonya rumah mereka berteriak keras seperti itu bagaimana bisa tidak. Mereka takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu, Nyo-Nya-Cho"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang setiap kata yang menggambarkan siapa Sungmin dari bibirnya. Nyonya Cho, nyonya rumah dari rumah besar ini. Seorang istri dari seorang pengusaha terkaya di Korea Selatan, istri dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"…dan jangan panggil aku Nyonya Cho" perkataan Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan indah dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Kau lupa? Jika kau lupa akan ku ingatkan kembali. Kita, aku, seorang Cho Kyuhyun, telah mengangkat sumpah setia sampai mati untuk, KAU, Cho Sungmin dan jangan lupa KAU juga mengatakan bersedia atas sumpah yang ku buat." Ujar Kyuhyun tegas.

"Argghhhh….Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini. Dan KAU CHO KYUHYUN, Jangan lupa jika Cho Sungmin yang kau nikahi adalah seorang Lee Sungmin, kau dengar, Lee Sungmin." Sungmin mengangkat gaun putihnya tinggi hingga hampir memperlihatkan keseluruhan paha putihnya menuju sebuah sofa di ruang tamu itu.

Kyuhyun menatap horror tindakan Sungmin, Kyuhyun melihat sekeliling ruangan itu panik, mungkin saja masih ada maid—yang tadinya ia perintah untuk pergi—berkeliling diruangan itu. Setelah memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang membuat ia khawatir, ia melangkah mendekati istrinya yang sedang duduk disofa itu. Kyuhyun pun menatap horror dengan posisi Sungmin saat ini.

Sungmin kini duduk bersila diatas sofa itu, jangan lupa satu kakinya ia angkat ke atas, gaun panjangnya ia gulung hingga sebatas paha yang hampir memperlihatkan seluruh bagian bawah tubuhnya yang dilapisi oleh hot pants.

GLUPPPP…

Kyuhyun menatap kagum untuk kulit putih yang dimiliki istrinya, ia ingin mencicipi kulit itu, namun segera setelah ia menggelengkan kepalanya, ia membuyarkan impiannya itu.

"_Tidak, tidak boleh Cho Kyuhyun." _Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau ini?" tanya Sungmin, karena melihat Kyuhyun terlihat aneh—dari tadi menggelengkan kepala.

"Bukan apa-apa, tapi bisakah kau turunkan kakimu itu? Sepertinya kau harus beretika baik dirumah ini dan sekitarku, kau istriku saat ini." Ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kyuhyun harus mengendalikan dirinya semaksimal mungkin, ia adalah seorang yang terhormat.

"Upss…Maaf." Balas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap lurus kearah Sungmin, dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, soal perjanjian yang kau maksud tadi—"

"Ah, baiklah. Pertama, kau harus tahu, aku mencintaimu." Kata Kyuhyun.

"MWOO, Kau buta? Kau punya kepribadian aneh? Kau gila!" Kata Sungmin, ia merasa aneh sekarang, tidak mungkin ada orang yang mencintai dirinya. _Dia pasti memang gila, _bisik Sungmin dalam hati.

"Kedua dan Aku merasa ini hal yang paling penting bagimu.Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sampai kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku" Kyuhyun menghiraukan ucapan Sungmin.

"Chinca? Aaahhh…Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidak perlu takut menjadi istrimu karena aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu." Ucap Sungmin senang dengan perjanjian Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kaget dengan ucapan Sungmin, ia tertunduk untuk beberapa saat yang kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum melihat Sungmin tersenyum.

"Baiklah, tidak ada masalah kan. Tugasmu hanya menyandang status nyonya Cho bagiku." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sejenak dengan wajah sendu, selanjutnya ia tersenyum riang dan menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Sampai kapan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hah?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Sampai kapan aku menyandang status nyonya Cho, kau dan aku tidak mungkin selamanya seperti ini. Kau memerlukan wanita sebagai pendamping hidup, kau memerlukan keturunan untuk semua kekayaanmu, tidak mungkinkan kau akan memberikannya kepadaku. Atau kau—" Sungmin tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia merasa ngeri sendiri dengan pemikirannya.

"Apa? Mengapa kau tidak melanjutkan kata-katamu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran dengan pemikiran Sungmin.

"Atau kau jangan-jangan seorang pecinta pria, dan kau menikahiku untuk menutupinya"

Kyuhyun syok dengan ucapan Sungmin. _Apa-apaan dia ini_.

"Sudah ku katakan, aku mencintaimu, bagaimana bisa kau menyebutku seorang pecinta pria" Ujar Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Hah~~~ Kau mengatakan omong kosong lagi. Lebih baik kau mencintai seorang pria jika begitu dibanding mencintai aku." Balas Sungmin cuek.

"Baik, kita sudah deal. Perjanjian ini cukup menguntungkan bagimu, bukan?"

"Baik, tapi aku akan mengajukan syarat pendukung." Kata Sungmin.

"Syarat pendukung?"

"Ya, syarat pendukung. Kau tidak boleh menyentuhku, aku akan menjalankan statusku sebagai istri Cho Kyuhyun. Aku akan melayanimu sebagai istri tapi tidak untuk melayani hasrat seksual kau ingat itu. Aku akan melakukan semuanya, asal kau tidak mencampuri urusanku dan hidupku" Kata Sungmin panjang.

"Urusanmu? Hidupmu? Urusan dan hidup seperti apa yang kau maksud. Jangan lupakan aku menikahimu tepat sehari setelah ayahmu meninggal, kau tidak punya ibu lagi, kau tidak punya saudara dan ku pastikan kau tidak punya apa-apa lagi didunia ini" Kata Kyuhyun kejam.

"KAU!"

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Urusan dan hidup apa yang kau maksud" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mencampuri, termasuk tidak menanyakan. Kau mengerti!" Balas Sungmin kesal. Apa Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya dengan tidak mengungkit-ungkit kematian ayahnya, yang bahkan belum genap 2 hari. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya dari merendahkan Sungmin yang tidak memiliki apa-apa. _Aku memang tidak punya apa-apa, karena itu aku semakin heran mengapa kau menikahiku. Dasar orang aneh._

"Baik, semuanya terserah kau. Aku hanya punya satu syarat, jika kau ingin menambahkan ratusan syarat untukku, aku tidak masalah asal kau menuruti permintaanku"

Sungmin memasang tampang curiga dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin akan menurutinya, yang terpenting adalah Kyuhyun tidak akan menyentuhnya dan kesuciannya akan tetap utuh, Sungmin bisa menambahkan ratusan syarat sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya satu, _Baiklah sepertinya itu cukup adil._

"Baiklah, katakan…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Ia kemudian memandang Sungmin lekat. Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Sungmin.

"Kita akan tidur seranjang dengan aku yang bebas memeluk dan menciummu"

Kyuhyun memegang erat namun lembut rahang Sungmin, memberikan ciuman lembut yang tulus dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

**::**

_***** **_**Why You Gotta be so Rude.**_*******_

___** to be continue**_


End file.
